


0302

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long Term Relationship, Lower Caps Intended, M/M, happy lang hehe, idk what to tag anymore, wonboo day, wonboo destined
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: wonboo celebrates their 7th birthday.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	0302

the thing with wonwoo and seungkwan is, they celebrate their anniversary as if it is a birthday. naniniwala kasi silang when they got together, their hearts were reborn to take care of each other after experiencing several heartbreaks before.

it was sappy and corny according to jeonghan pero wala naman siyang magagawa sa cute (according to him ulit) na trip ng dalawa. so here he is amongst their other friends, nakapalibot sa couple na may hawak na cake at may number 7 na kandila sa ibabaw.

"happy wonboo day!!!" soonyoung's voice was the loudest when the couple blew the candle. he's always happy and proud as years go by na si wonwoo at seungkwan pa rin. siya kasi ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakilala ang dalawa.

best friend si wonwoo at soonyoung tapos magkatrabaho naman ang huli at si seungkwan. he actually found it hopeless. you know, setting wonwoo up to different people dahil tila wala itong balak mag-move on noon. not until the day he found out na his oh so beloved workmate who just also came from a heartbreak, was looking for a distraction. then boom! you guessed it right. the wonboo agenda was born.

"saya yarn?" busy magsalin si wonwoo ng tubig sa baso when he felt a nudge on his side. he just smiled at soonyoung and gazed fondly at the love of his life who's sitting and laughing on the other part of the room.

seven years ago, wonwoo didn't really expect anything about the set up his best friend made. kumbaga, nasanay na siya sa linggo-linggong blind date na even though some guys are okay, there's just really something missing. 

the day before he and seungkwan met, he actually wished only for a decent dinner. no expectations. just a peaceful farewell dahil alam din naman niyang doon iyon matatapos. but seungkwan became something unexpected. he became his wish come true.

"napagod ka?" seungkwan lightly brushed off wonwoo's hair that's almost fanning his lashes. both of them now sitting on the sofa they put on their balcony.

wonwoo shook his head and immediately leaned on seungkwan's touch. he hugged the younger and let his head rest on his chest. he won't say it, but he love it when seungkwan talks softly to him. especially when they're seated on the old sofa situated on their balcony, and only illuminated by the moon, the stars, and the city lights.

he was almost falling asleep when seungkwan started to talk.

"won," wonwoo almost melted. he really love the sound of his name on seungkwan's lips.

"po?" and if he could hug seungkwan tighter, he knew he would.

"do you still remember the exact thing you told me when we celebrated our first anniversary?" and wonwoo tried to recall it.

"you mean our first birthday?" wonwoo chuckled.

"hahaha. opo." oh, how seungkwan love this man.

"alin do'n?" wonwoo looked up to seungkwan that is also looking down at him.

"ah, naalala ko na!" seungkwan sensed the enthusiasm on wonwoo's voice. hindi kasi si wonwoo ang tipo ng tao na madaling makalimot, kaya alam niyang alam nito ang tinutukoy niya.

" _seungkwan, kung bibigyan ako ng tatlong pagkakataon para humiling, tatlong beses kita hihilingin._ "

wonwoo was given seven. and seungkwan smiled at him who's wildly grinning after saying those things. he looks so proud of himself for remembering. 

and now, wonwoo's asking why he needed to remember those. pure curiosity filled his eyes as nostalgia, nervousness, and love filled seungkwan's.

"won, you don't have to wish for me anymore. gone are the days where you have to wish for our forever. 'cause this time, tutuparin na natin yon.

you're also my wish come true, wonwoo. 

spend a lifetime with me?"

and wonwoo cries as he say yes. because seungkwan isn't just his wish anymore.

he is his dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i could've worded this better and this seem so rushed (coz it is) so i'm sorry na agad hahahuhuhh. i just really missed writing and thank god i had enough braincells for this day :(( anywaaaaaay,
> 
> happy wonboo day mga mahal!! 🤎 i hope all of you are resting well <3 thank you for reading ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ


End file.
